


Gold

by icylook



Series: Wayhaven Fics [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: Felix and Victor and gold eyeliner ✨
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937680
Kudos: 5





	Gold

Felix found a few of his pen eyeliners while rummaging through shelves in his bathroom in search of spare toothbrush. What got him interested was one that wasn’t even opened properly, plastic wrap still around a small transparent jar of glittery gold. And when Victor asked if he wanted him to put it on him, he nodded with curious enthusiasm. 

“No one’s ever painted my face before.”

“I won’t paint all of your face.”

Victor sits him on the bed and simply straddles him, Felix’s hands resting on his waist. The smile he gives him is smug. 

“This close, huh?” He purrs with a playful waggle of his brows. Victor rolls his lips to hold in his own amusement. It wouldn’t be nice to start laughing straight at Felix's face, not with how close they are. He hums and leans back on his knees, sitting on his lap comfortably. 

“Hold this for me.” He puts the small jar in Felix’s palm, wetting the brush in the jelly eyeliner. 

“Close your eyes and don’t move.” One hand tilts his chin up and his thumb brushes the delicate skin under Felix’s eye, staying on his cheek. 

Felix winks and does as he’s told. “Anything for you, babe.” He’s silent for a moment and Victor just looks at the lines of his face, a soft smile on his lips matching the relaxed expression of his lover. “Can I talk?”

“Can you not?” 

Felix pouts. 

“Stop that, your wrinkles are showing.” One amber eye peeks at him. “I don’t have wrinkles!” 

He gently squeezes the sides of Felix’s cheeks, making his full lips pucker. He plants a quick kiss on them, retreating before he has the chance to deepen it. “Yes you do, now shush.”

Felix sighs excessively, but obliges. Victor leans over his face, thinking of the angle he should start with. The first brush of the golden eyeliner on Felix’s dark skin makes him flinch a little. “Tickles.” He breathes but stays still, the fingers on Victor’s hip fidgeting, holding onto him.

He’s careful on drawing the winged line not far up Felix’s temple, keeping the end point of it parallel to the tip of his brow. Then his hand curls under Felix’s one holding the small eyeliner jar, wetting the brush once again. His palm goes under his chin, the pad of his thumb pressing softly on his lower lip. Felix’s mouth parts a bit with a smile in the corners, but he doesn’t say anything, pushing his face into Victor’s hold. 

Victor blinks himself back into focus, painting a thin gold line over his eyelashes. One he fixes a bit when his hand falters, because Felix sneaked his hand under his t-shirt, warm fingers idly caressing his side.

He leans back when he’s done, admiring his handiwork and gets to drawing the other eye. “Almost done,” Victor whispers close to Felix’s lips, shifting his hold on his face as he has to turn it more to the side. Felix moves easily under his touch. 

“This is nice.”

“Doing make up?” Victor asks as he paints the tip of the wing, biting at his lip when it turns out as he pictured it. Felix’s breath is warm on his throat when he chuckles softly. 

“That too.” Victor waits for him to elaborate but he falls silent, face still under his hand with a serene smile.

When he’s done, Felix’s palm is on his back, supporting him. He takes the small jar from his hand and sets it with the brush on the nightstand. Victor sits straighter on the thighs under him and admires his work. The gold looks amazing on Felix and he’s sure his eyes would look even better. “You can open your eyes.” 

He gasps quietly, the view of molten amber-gold gaze holding him in place. Combined with the neat lines of glittering gold eyeliner on Felix’s skin, it’s a sight that has him captured like under a spell. Whatever expression he’s sporting at the moment makes Felix’s smile widely. His eyes look even more splendid, with the corners crinkling slightly and the sight  _ pulls _ at Victor’s chest and doesn’t want to let go. 

He can’t look away. He doesn’t want to look away.

“Good?” Felix’s voice is low and Victor puts his hands on the sides of his face, closing the distance between their mouths. Mindful of not smearing the carefully applied gold around his eyes as he steals one breathless kiss over another and Felix lets him. Meeting him halfway, his arms wrapping around his back to push them impossibly closer to each other. His teeth graze over Felix’s bottom lip, one hand on his neck, other splayed over his chest. Feeling the answering thud of his heart, matching his own excited one. They part for a moment, Victor’s breath shorter, their eyes still glued to each other. 

_ Beautiful. _

He’s so beautiful, Victor thinks, lips parting to say something, to suggest Felix spend the night, next day and week-

Felix is first to say, “Do you th-”

“I know you’re not fucking.” Sharp knock on the open door of his bedroom, “Coming in.” Mason leans on the doorframe, arms crossed. Unlit cigarette clings to his lips, grey gaze sweeping them up and down, stopping for a moment over Felix’s face. “Nice.” His smile is sharp. 

The back of Felix’s head thuds on the wall behind him and he groans. “Don’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“That my free time’s up.”

Victor doesn’t move from his perch on his lap, though any stirr of arousal he felt before evaporated at the interruption. If Mason’s here in person, that means Felix has to go. His shoulders sag and he shifts as to sit up, but Felix doesn’t relent the hold on his waist. He glances at Felix, his glare at Mason softening when he feels Victor's eyes on him.

“You called.” Victor states without asking. 

Mason nods, “Yeah. Thought I’d walk in the middle of  _ something _ after the second voicemail.” His gaze lingers on his teammate’s eyes. “Not something I expected though.”

Felix sighs and Victor slips off his thighs, standing near the bed. He combs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. Two pairs of eyes track his movements, Felix’s mouth briefly brushing the side of his neck when he stands next to him, arm around him. 

He tries to keep down the disappointment from his voice. ”You want me to wipe it down?” He gestures at his face.

“Nah, I’m keeping it.” Felix kisses his cheek and he’s aware of short snort before Mason turns away and marches back into the living room. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ll make it up to me later.” Victor murmurs at the skin of his temple, kissing it before they spend a few moments saying goodbye.

Parting only when Mason’s impatient “Adam’s asking what’s taking so long, should I tell him in detail?” interrupts them once more.

“Later.” Felix whispers and the brilliant gold in his gaze melts something in Victor’s chest. 

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Felix Hauville simply melts the ice from my heart 💛


End file.
